


Life Update

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tags to be added, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron Lions as Cats, YouTube, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: YouTube famous husbands Keith and Lance are working towards starting their family together. It's definitely happening, just not the way they intended it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry about the wait. I posted that announcement that this was coming back in January... it's October. Life guys, it happened and I'm sorry. Also I'm terrible at putting what's in my head into physical words. The story is written in my brain, so I figured if I post as chapters, maybe people's encouragement might give me the motivation I need. So please let me know what you think! Now, let's get back into the life of Keith and Lance, famous YouTubers.

“One year, two months, and thirteen days. That’s how long we have been on this adoption journey. But guys, we’re getting closer to the end, as in we’re getting closer to officially being dads! Like, actual dads, not just dads to cats.”

Lance was so excited, hopping in his seat. Keith was squeezing his hand to try and calm some of the anxious energy his husband was exhibiting, despite the fact that he was feeling it as well. “We spent so long making a very detailed profile and we’ve found an agency that specializes in adoptions for LGBT plus couples. We’ve had the home visit to make sure our house is ready for children and passed with flying colors. And we’re fortunate enough to be able to afford this as well, despite YouTube trying to demonitize every single thing we post, but this video isn’t about that. This is a big life update, this is really happening, we’re so close to finally getting a family,” he explained. Lance leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“I can’t wait to be a dad with you.”

“I can’t wait either,” Keith said, pressing his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. Lance pressed another kiss to his head. 

“We’re going to an orphanage tomorrow. We haven’t actually done that yet. We’re excited, but also nervous. We know that most likely we won’t be leaving with a kid, but I mean, we’re excited to meet them and get to know them and learn their stories and see if there’s any that fit,” Lance said. Keith nodded. 

“It sucks that we can’t adopt them all. I know how they feel, you know?” 

“I know baby, but we’re going to give one lucky kid a home.”

* * *

The thing about going to orphanages and meeting large group of kids was that it was emotionally exhausting. Lance hated that they couldn’t give a home to every child they came in contact with. He was also so saddened by the sheer amount of kids who needed to be adopted. It was heartbreaking.

It also clearly affected Keith every single time they went to a new one. When they’d leave, as soon as they were in the car, it was like he would let it out. He wouldn’t cry or anything, but Lance would see his shoulders sag and his eyes go blank, like he was remembering how it used to be for him. Lance didn’t know what it was like for Keith, living in the system for the time that he did, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize it probably wasn’t a time in his life he chooses to remember often. 

Lance had thought this would be the easiest part. He thought finding their future family member would be a walk in the park, but it just wasn’t. How could they go about picking one child out all of all of them? They all deserved loving families.

They wanted to make update videos but there wasn’t anything to update with.

* * *

Keith was working on a new video in their shared office. Red was in there with him, lounging in a cat bed on Keith’s desk. Blue was trotting along beside Lance as he prepared lunch for them (which he was also filming as it was part of a sponsored video that would be going up on his channel, thanks Hello Fresh). 

He had just finished plating the food when his phone began to ring. He picked it up, seeing that it was their social worker, a charming, bubbly woman named Romelle. He swallowed down the anxious feeling building in his throat as he answered the phone. 

“Hey Romelle, how are you?” Lance said. 

“Hello Lance! So, I want to just cut to the chase. I know this hasn’t been the easiest time for you and Keith, but a situation has come up and I feel that you two would be the perfect fit for it. Do you think you could come into my office today so we could discuss further in person?” 

“Oh… yeah, we can be there in like an hour, if that’s alright.”  
“That’s perfect! See you soon!”

* * *

Both Keith and Lance were confused as they walked into Romelle’s office. She had a big smile on her face, always the face of positivity. She motioned to the chairs across from her desk and they sat down, sharing nervous glances with each other before looking at the woman before them.

“So there is a young woman has been looking into orphanages recently. I have a lot of friends who work in them, so I had gotten a bit of scoop on her before someone finally gave her my number to receive actual help. She’s nineteen years old and pregnant for the first time. I’ve spoken with her and her situation is rather… fragile. Specifically with her family. They are apparently quite conservative and they aren’t aware that she’s pregnant at all,” Romelle began. “She told me she planned to have an abortion, but panicked when she went to Planned Parenthood, as there was a large crowd of protesters outside.”

“That’s awful,” Keith responded. 

“Yes, it truly is. But I told her that if she wanted to have an abortion, I could have someone go with her to kind of shield her, but she came to the decision on her own that she would rather put the baby up for adoption when it is born,” Romelle added.

“Where do we fit into this?” Lance asked.

“Well, she asked if I could line up some potential adopters. She’s done her research. All she wants is to make sure that this baby goes to a good home.”

“And you think we would fit that,” Keith interjected. Romelle nodded.

“Correct! And I feel you would be the best options for it. Now, I know it’s not how you wanted to go-“

“We were hoping for an older child…” 

“But you’d be doing a lot of good for this girl. And you’d get to help a child before it even needs the help in the first place.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other again. Keith looked a little panicked, so Lance reached over and gripped his hand, brushing his thumb over Keith’s knuckles.

“Can we have some time to think this over? To discuss it?” Lance asked.

“Of course! But please, get back to me as soon as possible. If you’re not interested there are some other couples I have in mind, but I really feel that this could be it for you.”

“Can do. Thank you, Romelle.”

* * *

The car ride home was a little tense. Lance could tell that Keith had a million things going through his head. He kept glancing over at him, but Keith’s eyes were fixed out the window. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in your head, cariño?” Lance asked, reaching over to touch Keith’s hand. Keith looked up finally. 

“I’m a little freaked out.”

“Why?” 

“Because this isn’t what we planned.”

“I know, but it’s not far from what we planned.”

“We didn’t plan on a baby! Especially a fresh from the womb baby!”

“Babe, there’s no definite in this. But it’s definitely something to think about. We should at least meet this girl and hear her story.”

“I don’t know. This seems like too much, Lance. We’re have to get all new furniture, turn the bedroom into a nursery! We’d have to get diapers and formula and I’d have to learn how to change diapers properly because god knows, Taro’s fell off everytime I changed him! This is a lot, babe! Are we even prepared to take care of a baby? ” 

“Is anyone?”

Keith let out a heavy sigh and pressed his forehead to the window. “I just need some time to think.” 

Lance decided it was best to leave it at that for now.

* * *

It wasn’t long after they got home that Keith started to feel a little antsy. All he could do was think and he knew Lance wanted to talk but he just… felt like he needed an outsider’s perspective. He told Lance he was going out and grabbed his bike keys. He just needed some air and to go see the person (besides Lance) who he could talk the most openly to- Shiro.

The drive to Shiro’s apartment was a short one now that Shiro had moved slightly closer to them. He hadn’t seen a whole lot of his brother lately, mainly because they both had so much going on in their lives. 

When Shiro let him in, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug. 

“How have you been, baby bro?” Shiro asked, patting his back. Keith gave him a strained smile. 

“Stressed. You?”

“Same. But divorce will do that to you.” 

“How’s that going?”

“Good! Honestly probably smoother than most divorce cases. It helps that despite it all, Allura and I are still friends.”

Shiro had shocked Keith a few months back by telling him that he and Allura were getting a divorce. Everything seemed so good, and suddenly this massive part of his family was breaking apart. But Shiro explained to him that it was a good thing and that it was the right thing to do for both of them. He asked that Keith keep it a secret, because Shiro and Allura wanted to tell others when they were ready. It weighed heavy on him to keep it from Lance, but he respected his brother. 

“You don’t have Taro tonight?” 

“Nope. He’s home… with Allura, I mean. That’s… the hardest part of all of this. Not being able to be with him all the time.” 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, patting Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro gave him a tired smile. 

“It’s okay. This is part of it. I just will have to get used to it. Besides, I get him tomorrow for the weekend. What brings you here anyways? Is the adoption processing stressing you out?”

Keith let out a long sigh and explained what happened at Romelle’s office. Shiro laughed a little once he was done.

“Keith, I really don’t see the problem here,” he said.

“How can you not?”

“Listen, I get that it’s not what you planned. You’ve gotten more anal with age about things like that. Don’t say you haven’t, because I will absolutely give you a list of proof. But here’s the thing, either way, you’re getting a family.”

“I know Shiro, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. We were supposed to find a kid in the system and save them from it.”

“You still are, Keith, except you’re saving them from ever having to be in the system. Think about it… if you don’t adopt this baby, and maybe no else does either, that baby will be another statistic. Another kid lost to the system. You’d be preventing that from happening altogether.”

“I know, but-“

“I know it’s scary, bud. Becoming a parent always is. It’s such hard work, but it’s so incredibly fulfilling. Yes, that’s a cliche, but it’s true. I know that deep down, you’re still scared to become a father. Maybe that’s why you haven’t found someone to adopt yet, your fear is getting in the way. Keith, you’re going to be the most amazing father, I know you are. You and Lance have so much love to give and you have every right to be scared, but I want you to know that you will be great. Both of you will be. So my opinion is that it’s worth it to at least meet this woman, talk to her. It might be one of the best decisions you ever make. And if you decide after meeting her that it’s not going to fit, then that’s okay too. You’ll keep looking, and I’m sure someone else will help her.”

Keith pouted. “I forget how smart you are, considering you’re so dumb ninety percent of the time.”

“And there’s my brother.”

“Shut up.”

“Think it over a bit more, Keith. Talk to Lance about it, because this is really something you two should be discussing, not us. Just remember, you two want this. You deserve this. And you wouldn’t just be helping the baby and giving it a home, you’d be helping out this young woman too. She’s probably even more scared than you are.”

“You’re right. Thanks, Shiro.”

“Anytime, baby bro.”

* * *

When Keith got home, Lance had pizza and wine waiting for him. Keith put away his helmet, kicked off his shoes, and just immediately sat in Lance’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Well, I was going to try and eat, but I guess I’m your chair now,” Lance joked. Keith smiled. 

“You’re a dork.”

“You love me.”

“I do… more than anything.” 

Lance smiled up at him and Keith couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him, sighing happily against his lips. Lance kissed back, humming and holding him tight. When they pulled back, Keith pressed his forehead to his husband’s.

“Lance, I think we should do it.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I talked to Shiro about it and I like what he said. We should at least meet her and see how we feel then. If it seems like a good match, we’d be helping her and the baby. It’s not what we expected but… since when is parenthood what anyone expects?”

“Keith… I want to do it too. I kind of like the idea of a baby. I wanna be there for all their firsts, and I know you do too.”

“Let’s call Romelle then.”

* * *

“Hey Romelle, it’s Lance and Keith. We talked it over and we decided that we’d like to meet her as soon as possible.”


	2. An Epilogue of Sorts

So this wasn't how I planned to end this, but I figured I should give some kind of ending to the people who stuck around, just because that's what ya'll deserve. I do want to say that I did have a specific plan in my head for how I wanted this continuation to go, but the reality of the situation is that, no matter how vivid the scene is in my head, sitting down and writing it became a chore for me. I so badly wish my brain could just transmit the words in my head into actual text. Yeah so, this is the official end of the YouTuber AU, but don't worry, I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to our boys, so at least you'll have something positive to remember this AU by.

The plan was that Keith and Lance would meet the girl looking to put her unborn child up for adoption, and they'd like her so much that they make concrete plans to adopt the baby once it's born. Something not great was going to happen in her life, which would lead to Keith and Lance taking her in for the duration of her pregnancy. I'm not going to lie, the conflict there was something I hadn't fully fledged out, aside from like conservative homophobic racist relatives. I also planned to have that conflict bleed into Keith and Lance's relationship, causing them to fight more than they're used to and become a bit distant from each other. 

This was going to lead to the part of the story that was the most vivid in my mind, which was going to be a conversation between Lance and Shiro. Lance was going to go to Shiro for advice, and Shiro was going to come out to him, not only about his divorce with Allura, but also the fact that he's a gay man. I was going to make it clear that it was always something Shiro knew, but never confronted, something that he felt he couldn't allow himself to be, and that he did truly love Allura, but obviously he never loved her the way that he was supposed to. His and Allura's divorce was also amicable, Allura was incredibly supportive of him in his time of need, and they end up making a YT video about their divorce and the reasoning why. 

The conversation with Shiro would leave Lance with the idea that the way he and Keith love one another is nothing short of true love and soulmates, if that makes any sense. Lance and Keith make up and things go back to normal, with them planning for the arrival of their child. 

It's a little girl. They name her Leila Kogane-McClain. The moment they first hold her, they are instantly in love with her. Every misstep was worth it to have their daughter finally in their arms. They kind of become family vloggers.

I truly want to apologize that this isn't the ending I promised. I wish I could go back and stop myself from doing the continuation, because I feel like I'm letting so many people down by not truly finishing it. I just have so much going on in my life and my heart just isn't in it anymore. I still love this AU and I'm still so happy I wrote it. I still love Klance, even if the time I spend on them has lessened (in some respects, it's still very much alive in my gc). I don't know if I'll keep writing, at least not Klance. I've been very into Reddie lately so if you're interested in that, feel free to check out my twitter, still [@theoddpocalypse](https://twitter.com/theoddpocalypse). And I hope that this is enough and that everyone forgives me. Stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I will be eternally grateful!  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/theoddpocalypse)  
[Tumblr](https://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
